prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking This One to the Grave
Taking This One to the Grave is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode will be the summer finale and will air on August 26th, 2014. Synopsis With Alison leading them down a dangerous path and “A” barring them from telling the police the truth, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer feel trapped and are desperate to find a way out of this mess. With nothing else to lose, could the PLLs lose everything by putting their faith in a possibly untrustworthy ally? Meanwhile, Alison begins to build up her own army now that the PLLs have turned their back on her. Spoilers/Notes * Emily and Mona will have a scene together. Source * Officer Barry will be in the episode. Source * Mona's mom, Leona, will be introduced. Source * Alison will be forced to take a lie detector test. Source * This episode will be set about a month before the Christmas episode. Source *Aria will have a scene with Holbrook in Radley. * Mona and Spencer will be dressed as nurses in Radley. * Someone will be handcuffed. Source * The promo hints that a character will die. Title and Background * The title was released by Zap2It. * The title refers to the lyrics from "Secret", the show's theme song. * The title could be foreshadowing someone dying in this episode. It could also be a play on words. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Jim Titus as Barry Maple * Sydney Penny as Leona Vanderwaal Trivia * The table read was on June 26, 2014. * Filming began July 7, 2014, and wrapped July 15, 2014. * On August 5, the episode was dubbed #FAtalFinale. Gallery Behind The Scenes BqmCxbqCAAACc70.jpg 10413929_710809355644064_834502436_n.jpg BrFb9xQCEAAJJyC.jpg BrFfbMnCMAARptS.jpg BrHDm3eCMAEZfMc.jpg 10549717_648767428533405_756581899_n.jpg 927101 1536940646527644 664216594 n.jpg 10540339_632672353494867_596005430_n.jpg 10488475_268779829991695_115988748_n.jpg 10488522_720322808002864_1166557182_n.jpg 513 bts 6.jpg 513 bts 5.jpg 513 bts 4.jpg 513 bts 3.jpg 513 bts 2.jpg 513 bts.jpg 10413962_1437641039833318_1446030751_n.jpg BsimRuACYAAQ4MH.jpg I-see-you-512.jpg 5x12-BTS-1.jpg 5x12-BTS-2.jpg 5x12-BTS-3.jpg 5x12-BTS-4.jpg 5x12-BTS-5.jpg Promotional 5x12-01.jpg 5x12-02.jpg 5x12-03.jpg 5x12-04.jpg 5x12-05.jpg 5x12-06.jpg 5x12-07.jpg 5x12-08.jpg 5x12-09.jpg 5x12-10.jpg 5x12-11.jpg 5x12-12.jpg 5x12-13.jpg 5x12-14.jpg 5x12-15.jpg 5x12-16.jpg 5x12-17.jpg 5x12-18.jpg 5x12-19.jpg 5x12-20.jpg 5x12-21.jpg 5x12-22.jpg 5x12-23.jpg 5x12-24.jpg 5x12-25.jpg 5x12-26.jpg 5x12-27.jpg 5x12-28.jpg 5x12-29.jpg 5x12-30.jpg 5x12-31.jpg 5x12-32.jpg 5x12-33.jpg 5x12-34.jpg 5x12-35.jpg 5x12-36.jpg 5x12-37.jpg 5x12-38.jpg 5x12-39.jpg 5x12-40.jpg 5x12-41.jpg 5x12-42.jpg 5x12-43.jpg 5x12-44.jpg 5x12-45.jpg Screencaps 5x12~2.jpg 5x12~1.jpg 5x12~8.jpg 5x12~3.jpg 5x12.jpg 5x12~5.jpg 5x12~6.jpg S05E12_01.png S05E12_02.png S05E12_03.png S05E12_04.png S05E12_05.png S05E12_06.png S05E12_07.png S05E12_08.png S05E12_09.png S05E12_10.png S05E12_11.png S05E12_12.png S05E12_13.png S05E12_14.png S05E12_15.png S05E12_16.png S05E12_17.png S05E12_18.png S05E12_19.png S05E12_20.png S05E12_21.png S05E12_22.png S05E12_23.png S05E12_24.png S05E12_25.png S05E12_26.png S05E12_27.png S05E12_28.png S05E12_29.png S05E12_30.png S05E12_31.png S05E12_32.png S05E12_33.png S05E12_34.png S05E12_35.png S05E12_36.png S05E12_37.png BvdVSKaIIAI5eEh.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 5x12 Promo "Taking This One to the Grave" HD Official Promo FatalFinle-1|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - "Taking This One to the Grave" - Season 5x12 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x12 Sneak Peek 1 "Taking This One to the Grave" HD FatalFinale-0|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x12 Sneak Peek 2 "Taking This One to the Grave" HD FatalFinale-0|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x12 Sneak Peek 3 "Taking This One to the Grave" HD FatalFinale-0|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x12 Sneak Peek 4 "Taking This One to the Grave" HD FatalFinale|Sneak Peek #4 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finale